Harmony
by MoonRose91
Summary: Okay, here is a try at this. A 20 year old woman joins up with the Autobots, though makes unusual friend choices. Please remember to give creative critism, not cussing out. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

MoonRose91- Hi! For all reading Mirage, it's halted for awhile so I can edit and stuff with it, so sorry. This one is for Transformers, which I also like, and I apologize in advanced if the cannons are OOC.

Chapter One

A slightly shorter then five feet tall, pale skinned, 20 year old woman walked down the street in a knee length navy blue skirt, white frilly socks, navy blue shoes, cream long sleeved blouse, and a navy blue vest, carrying a violin case. The only reason she was wearing this outfit was because it was the uniform at Meal and Music, a musical café/diner on Classical night.

The young woman turned, her white-blonde hair that was in a braid that reached her mid-back swung around, showing the girl wearing glasses over emerald green eyes. "Harmony Angel, will you stop?" an angry male wearing an outfit similar to hers, only for a guy (thus pants, and it's a dress shirt) asked her.

Her eyes narrowed at him, and snapped at the stereotypical looking jock, "What do you want John(1)?" she asked, tightening her grip on her violin case.

"Let's talk this out sweetheart," he stated.

"NO! I caught you with another woman! It's OVER! O-V-E-R, OVER!!!" Harmony shouted, turning around, and running off.

She was away from the two timing, lying, cheating, son of a gun that she got involved with. Her foot then hit a dark cassette case(2), and she bent down, picking it up. "I didn't mean to hit you, honest," she apologized(3).

"You are so childish Harmony. It doesn't understand you," a girl stated, her Irish accent obvious.

"Oh, that's not true Cara(1)! Come on, take it back!" Harmony exclaimed, being true to her childish nature, following the red headed Irish girl into Meal and Music.

As the two started to prepare for the _long_, _long_, _LONG_, night for both of them, since the small orchestra had Harmony on the piano most of the night from 7pm to 1am while Cara would be on the violin for the same amount of time, both taking an hour break split up. The first part at 9:30pm, the other at 10:30pm. "Okay, you've got _Saltarelle_ since you earned that close to your beginning, _Hungarian Rhapsody No. 5 in E minor_ at 11pm, _Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2_ right before you go home.

You also have _Adagio in G minor_, with those one shot people(4), _Air from Orchestral Suite No.3, 2nd movement_, with more one shot people, and _Double Concerto, 1st movement_, with John and a one shot.

I've got a solo within _Concerto in E major_ right at the beginning of my shift, along with _Gavotte from English Suite No. 3 in G minor_ towards the end.

I'm also going to be with one shot people for _Two-Part Invention No. I, Two-Part Invention No. XIV_, and _Fugue II from "The Well Tempered Klavier" Book I_,

We've got _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring from Church Cantata, No. 147_ with one shot people, _Sheep May Safely Graze from the Birthday Cantata No. 208_, just us two, and _I Dreamt That I Dwelt in Marble Halls from the "Bohemian Girl",_ also just us two.

We switch instruments for _If Love Be Blind_, so you play 1st violin while I sit at the piano and I play the piano in _Etude No. I from Douze Etudes_, which is the solo I earned," Cara recited.

Harmony grinned at the younger, more mature acting Cara, and giggled. "We're early," Harmony stated.

"Yeah, I know since we are going to rehearse our solos. Let's start," Cara stated, and soon the two of them were practicing there songs, switching when needed.

Soon, in Harmony's point of view, it was 1am and everyone was packing up. "Let's head home hon," John stated, placing his arm over her shoulder.

With a violent swing of her sturdy violin case she hit him hard and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU LYING, CHEATING, TWO-TIMING, SON OF A GUN!!"

Harmony then stormed out, Cara giving John a swift kick in the leg before following her out. As the two walked along, Harmony had completely forgotten about the cassette case that she had left at the Meal and Music, unknown to her that the cassette case would be found again by her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the end of chapter one. All marks explained below. Don't worry, I'll be better about my reviews if you are SPECIFIC about what is wrong, not just cussing me out, cause THAT does NOTHING! N-O-T-H-I-N-G, NOTHING!! Okay, done ranting.

1)John comes back if I want him to come back, though Cara stays. Most other characters will not be mentioned, being unimportant.

2)Soundwave, if you didn't already guess.

3)She talks to inanimate objects, feeling like it's only right if she harms them

4)People who will only work that night.

All music that is italisized was found at www. music-scores .com so if you want to listen, go on ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

MoonRose91- Hello again! Here's chapter two. Once again, I remind you to review with helpful reviews, not to cuss me out. Thank you to Rishan, for being my first reviewer! Warning, it's a little long (six pages on Word Perfect).

Chapter Two

Harmony sat on her bed at eight in the morning, staring at her calendar. "Only two weeks, and he already cheated on me! That . . . that . . . that . . . OH!!" she growled, throwing her pillow across the room.

Her anger was welling up inside her, so she decided to do the one thing that would make her happy. She went to her piano in her apartment that had been in her family for two generations, and started to play a very melodic song that made the people next door jump.

With each note she knew she was playing pieces of songs that just went through her memory. She didn't notice the fact that there was a small robot sneaking onto her balcony through the shadows that looked like a panther. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't notice as the door opened, the panther slinking in.

He stopped, seeing that what he was looking for(1) was not there and he almost slunk back out, but was stopped by the sound of the music stopping. He quickly transformed into a cassette tape, laying on the ground. "What is this?" Harmony questioned, picking the tape off the ground.

"Oh, I must have been very careless to leave you lying on the floor! Well, let's put you...oh, you must be new! I'll just put you in front of the tape player," she stated, placing the tape right next to the tape player, and then 'saved' her pillow, apologizing all the way.

A breeze blew in and Harmony sighed, placing the pillow on the bed. "I must be so out of it to forget to shut you," she commented, going to close the door, but a yellow bug(2) caught her eye.

"What a cute little car!" she exclaimed, leaning over the balcony rail.

She watched as the bug drove away, and she groaned. "I wanted to see the driver!" she whined slightly, going back into the apartment.

She shut the door, and sighed, collapsing to the ground in tears. "Why? Was I really that horrible?" she asked the air, her sobbing voice filling the apartment.

"Why did you cheat on my John? We had only been going out for two weeks! Two weeks, and you already had run to someone else! Was I really that horrible?" she cried, her tears falling to the ground.

She stood up and just stumbled to the bed, her depression getting to her(2). She just pressed her face into the pillow, crying her eyes out, and jumped when she felt a rather large paw on her shoulder.

Harmony looked up to see a robotic panther(3), and she blinked in surprise. "How did you get in here?" she asked tearfully.

The panther gently nuzzled her arm, and then placed his head under her arm. She gently started to pet the panther, and he made a growl-purr, rubbing his head against her hand.

"You are so kind, but shouldn't you be looking for something?" she asked, slowly sitting up.

The panther sat up and nodded. "What is it?" she inquired, feeling like her life had meaning, even if it WAS helping a robotic panther.

The panther slunk over to her tapes and pulled down a cassette player, placing it on her lap. "You need to find a cassette player?" she answered.

The panther laid back his ears, and Harmony smiled. "OH! A cassette case! I found one when at Meal and Music! I...left it there! Is that what you are looking for?" she asked, standing up, holding her cassette player.

The panther leapt for joy, growl-purring again. Harmony walked quickly to her phone and dialed the owner of Meal and Music's number. "I need to get a...OH! You have it? Thanks! See you in two hours, sir," she stated.

"Okay, you need to...good job!" Harmony said, squealing a little at the end when she saw the tape on her bed.

Two hours later she was holding the cassette case and the panther was back. "Here you go! Don't lose it again, okay? Bye-bye! Don't get hurt!" she called cheerfully as the panther sneaked off.

She then shut the door again, collapsing back down to the floor, her tears falling down again, the tears hitting the floor. "Why can't I stop crying over that two-timing, cheating, lying, son of a gun?" she asked, her voice pained.

She was curled up on the floor crying until around 5:30pm, when she finally stood up again. This night happened to be Rock and Roll night, so her outfit was different. White tennis shoes, white socks, faded blue jeans, black t-shirt, and a faded blue jean vest with a white waitress apron around her waist. She put some money into her pocket should she need it, along with her keys, and locked the door behind her as she went to work.

All traces of her tears gone, she was now running to work, and once again kicked the black cassette case. "Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry!" she exclaimed, picking it up, and then placed it in her apron pocket.

"I thought you saved it yesterday!" Cara stated, and Harmony hugged her, refusing to let her go, walking in with her.

"Hey, come one Harmony and Cara. We got a V.I.P. tonight. Blaster of the Autobots is here tonight to listen to the bands we got together, so be nice to the humans there," 'Sir' stated.

"Don't worry sir, we'll be good to the human guests, and give everyone at the table the V.I.P. treatment, so don't worry about anything like that," Harmony giggled.

"You came to the right people sir," Cara added in a monotone voice.

When 'Sir' left, Harmony smacked Cara's arm. "Be nice," she stated childishly.

"He's an alien!" Cara hissed, and Harmony smacked her harder.

"Stop it," Harmony stated angrily before walking off.

As much as Harmony cared for Cara, Cara would get on Harmony's nerves by being so closed-minded about the Transformers, feeling equal anger to both sides. "Welcome to Meal and Music! I'll be your waitress for the evening, Harmony, and your other waitress for the evening will be Cara, who...is...missing," Harmony greeted, smiling.

"I'm Spike and the boom box is Blaster," the guy introduced, and Harmony felt her pocket move angrily(5).

"Ah, you are your V.I.P. Welcome Blaster and Spike. I hope you enjoy our bands that are of the local talent," Harmony added with a true smile.

"Just a soda, and can you make sure that Wheeljack is okay?" Spike asked.

"What type of soda and yes, who is he?" she asked.

"Pepsi, and just call his name," Spike replied and Harmony nodded handing the order to Cara.

"Don't Cara. Got to go check on another guy, so be nice, pweatty pwease?" Harmony asked in a childish voice.

"Fine. You should be ashamed, since you are 20 years old and I'm 18, but I act more mature!" Cara snapped.

"I WOVE YOU TOO!" she called going out the door.

Harmony walked along the cars and called, "Wheeljack, oh Wheeljack!"

A revving engine and lights going on were her clue. She walked over and waved. "You okay? Spike sent me out here," she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great. I get to sit out here and listen to rock music instead of Jazz," he replied sarcastically.

"You don't like rock music?" Harmony asked.

"No, I love it!" he said sarcastically.

Harmony giggled, and gently patted his hood. "I'm sorry. I'll try to send them out without ushering them...WHAT ARE YOU DOING CARA?" Harmony shouted, though she turned and saw Cara.

"I'll see you in a moment," she growled, running inside, grabbing Cara's arm, and dragged her outside.

"Stop doing that!" Harmony hissed, and Cara glared.

"You can deal with him, but I won't. I'm taking the night off!" Cara snapped, storming off.

"Cara, I can't take care of all of those people tonight!" she shouted after her, and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Wheeljack asked.

"Cara has issues," Harmony mumbled, walking back inside.

As the night wore on, Wheeljack found that Harmony severely disliked one of the male members inside. She then carried out a red boom box outside at around eleven pm, though he noticed her pocket moving. "Come on, next time bring Jazz, okay?" Harmony asked, placing the boom box on Wheeljack's passenger seat.

"Why did you do that?" Spike asked.

"Wheeljack wants to go home," Harmony replied, walking back inside.

"She's nice," Wheeljack stated.

"She took me away from my music!" Blaster whined.

Spike got in and looked at Blaster. "We all got what we wanted Blaster, except Jazz, who wanted to come but couldn't," Spike stated.

Wheeljack drove back to the Ark, trying to get Blaster to shut up by tuning it to a rock station, while Harmony ran from table to table, the cassette case in her pocket now very quiet. When she was finally off work, she walked slowly home, and she stopped, pulling out the cassette case. "Why did you have to bruise my leg everytime we got near Blaster? You may not like him, but now my leg is purple, nearly black from that anger," Harmony complained.

"I do not have to listen to you human," the mechanical, monotone voice stated.

"Well, sorry. Want me to leave...hey Panther!" Harmony argued, though cut off when she saw the panther.

The panther growl-purred again, butting his head against her leg. "Let's get to my apartment," she groaned, walking slowly home.

As she walked into the apartment, the panther pushed pass her, getting in first. "Okay, now I need names," Harmony stated, and jumped when the cassette case did another little movement.

"Stop doing that pretty please," she begged, placing the case on the table.

The panther got up on his hind legs, picked the case up in his mouth, and went to the back door. "He can't transform, can he?" Harmony asked, opening the door.

"How did you know?" the case asked.

"I'm childish, not stupid Mr. Monotone!" Harmony argued.

The panther looked at her, then placed the case at her feet. "Hold on there Panther! I have _no_ clue on how to fix a Transformer!" she stated, placing her hands up defensively.

"You can transport me easier then Ravange can!" the case snapped.

"That's your name?" she asked, looking at the Panther.

Ravange nodded and Harmony giggled, petting his head. "I don't have a car anyway Mr. Monotone, so Ravange can move you faster," she stated, still petting Ravange's head.

"My name is Soundwave," he stated, and Harmony sighed.

"Fine, and mine is Harmony, but you already knew that," she stated, grabbing her purse, putting the keys and money back in.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Harmony walked away.

"Wait six hours, okay?" she called, coming back out in over-sized t-shirt and sweats.

"Good night," she called, curling up under the covers.

As the night passed, Ravange jumped up and curled up next to her back.

Six hours later

"You are impatient Soundwave," Harmony mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

She was standing at the bus stop in black boots, black jeans, and a pale blue long-sleeved cotton shirt. She yawned, and groaned, rubbing her temples since both of her 'guests' were riding in her purse. The bus pulled up and she got on, dropping the fare into the proper place, and going to the back.

Harmony sat down with a small huff, and lay her head on the window. "Where are you headed?" a male asked, and she looked up to see a guy sitting across from her.

He was a little overweight, looking really like an older Spike(6). "The ocean," Harmony answered.

She sighed, and reached into her purse to make sure Soundwave wasn't being stupid. "Not the best place to be, with the Decepticon base in the ocean," the guy stated.

She shrugged, and looked out the window. "I'm too childish to see someone as pure evil, so I don't really know where the two sides end or begin. Both have shown evil and good intentions. Both have done things for the wrong reasons, or right reasons. Both have dark clouds with silver linings. Sorry if it doesn't make sense, but until someone tries to kill me, I'll help how I can," Harmony answered.

The male stared at her, though the response made Soundwave become even more curious. When the bus was at her stop, she got off and ran down to a secluded part of the beach. She pulled the cassette tape out and Ravange transformed. "Take Soundwave to safety Ravange," Harmony stated, handing Ravange the cassette case.

"Did you mean what you said?" Soundwave asked.

"Of course I did! I don't say anything I don't mean unless I'm really mad or REALLY upset!" Harmony replied before walking off.

"Don't get hurt, okay?" she called, then running off.

-----------------------------------

1)Soundwave

2)Bumblebee

3)Wouldn't you be depressed after two weeks your boyfriend or girlfriend cheated on you?

4)OOC, I know, but even Decpticons can care...sometimes...maybe...in a way.

5)Soundwave and Blaster are enemies, so Soundwave wants to hurt Blaster, but being in a pocket, he can't since he wants to know more about Harmony, liking her the music she played.

6)Sparkplug


	3. Chapter 3

MoonRose91- Thank you desertcat, RoseGad, Draygon-Icewing, The Copper Arabian, and Rishan! Chapter Three's here, and there will be OOCness (especially with Ravage)!

Chapter Three

Harmony was sitting in her apartment, staring at her 60's outfit. "It looks worse then the old ones!" Harmony complained.

The black miniskirt with the psychidelic shirt was hurting Harmony's eyes since she felt like she was seeing double. "My outfit is the same as yours and I brought mine along Harmony," Cara informed Harmony.

"Owie! My eyes! It burns!" Harmony cried, falling off her chair and was soon in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, wait till you see John," Cara stated, and Harmony's giggles ceased.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized to Harmony distantly, and she then pulled out a paper.

"Okay, you'll be playing the piano to John singing _Your Song_, singing in _Windy_, singing in _California Dreamin'_, singing lead in _Leader of the Pack_, and singing in _Monday, Monday_.

I'll be a waitress, so sorry," Cara recited out loud.

"Why Cara? Don't you love me anymore?" Harmony asked, clinging to Cara.

"I still love you Harmony, now let me go," Cara replied sharply, and Harmony released her.

"When do we get paid again?" Harmony asked, looked confused, looking up at Cara.

"When we get off on Sunday," Cara reminded her, dropping the uniform onto Harmony's head.

"HEY!" she shouted, dumping the uniform onto the floor.

"Get dressed Harmony and I'll drive you to and from work," Cara stated and Harmony ran out of the room to her bathroom, uniform in hand.

She was back out in her uniform and she giggled, hugging Cara. "Come on! Take me to work now Cara!" Harmony ordered playfully, refusing to let her go.

"Hmm, let me think, NO!" Cara replied, in a slight teasing voice.

"Ah, come on! Pretty please?" Harmony begged.

"No," Cara answered, not sounding as teasing.

"With whipped cream on top?" Harmony asked.

"After I change which will be after you let me go," Cara snapped(1).

Harmony let Cara go like she had been hit, and Cara sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed. My roommate isn't sure if she can pay her side," Cara stated before walking off.

Harmony went to her balcony, looking sad, and leaned out, seeing Wheeljack drive by. "HEY! WHEELJACK!" she shouted, waving.

The car stopped and pulled into the 'alleyway'(2). "Hello to you too, Harmony," Wheeljack called up to her.

"How did you know my name?" Harmony asked with a smile.

"Blaster complained all the way home," Wheeljack answered with a chuckle.

"Oh," Harmony mumbled, leaning over a little more.

"Be careful!" Wheeljack warned Harmony.

"Oh, I will be. Don't be such a worry wart Wheekljack," Harmony replied childishly.

"Well, see you tonight Harmony. I'm being the chauffeur again," Wheeljack stated, backing out.

"Not tonight!. Tonight I'm singing and playing the piano," Harmony corrected him.

"Maybe I should take you down to the Ark sometime if Blaster likes your singing," Wheeljack shouted back to Harmony, almost back to the street.

"Nah., he's still ticked at me," she replied to Wheeljack loudly and Wheeljack drove away.

"Harmony, let's get moving!" Cara stated, and Harmony waved, skipping a little to Cara.

Cara sighed as Harmony grabbed her purse, locking the door behind her, and soon they were at work. Once again, Harmony felt like it was fast forwarding till she had to play for John. It had been his singing that had tugged at her heartstrings, and his singing that got her to go out with him. She started out playing _Your Song_, and she noticed Blaster sitting on the V.I.P. table. She shook her head and soon was immersed in her piano, and what felt shortly after that, work was over.

Harmony stumbled a little as she walked out, the lack of sleep getting to her. "Hey, Harmony, I'm sorry," Cara stated, walking up.

"Why Cara?" Harmony asked Cara, looking up

"I'm taking someone else home, sorry," Cara explained to Harmony before walking off.

Harmony looked up to see Cara go up to Frank, the guitarist, and walk off. Harmony sighed, and started to walk home. She didn't notice Wheeljack driving next to her and his horn honking made her jump. "Need a lift?" Wheeljack asked, opening his driver door.

"Where's Blaster or Spike?" Harmony asked, getting into Wheeljack.

"They came with Jazz and left with Jazz. I came to talk to you since you were nice enough to come and check up on me when asked," Wheeljack explained to Harmony softly.

"You'll cover for me won't you? I don't have a driver's licence," she joked.

"You're how old?" Wheeljack asked her and Harmony huffed.

"I'm twenty and I'll be twenty-one in eleven days," she responded and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah, come on! I can't get revenge in this form!" Wheeljack replied, seeing her childish revenge.

"Tell me what you do at the Ark. Please Wheeljack," Harmony asked, curious.

"I'm the scientist, and I create things that usually, literally, blow up in my face. I helped to create the Dinobots with Ratchet, our medic, and am right now working on a gun based on Transformer technology for humans to use. Unfortunately they keep blowing up, and the one that didn't blow up is too unstable for anyone to use without fear. Though they've gotten better since the first models blew up before they were fired," Wheeljack explained to her, but stopped when he heard Harmony laughing.

"It's not funny!" he argued, but that didn't stop her as it just sent Harmony into louder laughs.

When he pulled into the mini-parking lot, Harmony started to get out and she squeaked when someone pulled her up. "When did you learn to drive sweetheart?" John asked, holding her uncomfortably close(3).

"Get off me you two-timing jerk!" Harmony growled at John, trying to push him away.

"Now you don't get all uppity," John scolded Harmony, leaning in closer.

Harmony growled, hitting his chest as hard as she could, hearing the door shut. John moved his hand down onto her butt and she struggled. An odd sound came to her ears, and she saw John's mouth open. "HOLY . . . " John shouted, releasing Harmony so violently she went falling backwards into a metal leg.

Harmony looked up to see a pissed off looking(4) Wheeljack. Wheekljack then kneeled down, and had a hand over Harmony in a protective fashion. Wheeljack leaned practically into John's face and growled, "Leave . . . her . . . alone!"

John gave a silent scream, back tracking quickly, and running away even quicker. "Thanks Wheeljack," Harmony whispered to Wheeljack, and he placed his hand right next to her.

Harmony stepped onto his hand delicately, and Wheeljack slowly stood up, being very careful to make sure she wouldn't fall down. "Do you want me to take you up to your apartment?" he asked her as she looked up into his face.

"Yes, please. You remember from earlier, right?" Harmony asked him.

Wheeljack gently placed Harmony on her balcony and she opened the door easily. "Night Wheeljack, and thank you for helping me out. Most people won't help me at all," Harmony said to Wheeljack, going inside with a 'goodnight' wave.

Wheeljack stood in shock for a moment before transforming and speeding off, now determined to have her visit the Ark. "She really needs a vacation," he mumbled to himself.

While this happened Harmony had noticed her guest of the moment. She raised an eyebrow at Ravage in surprise. "Why are you here? Not that I'm disappointed of course," Harmony asked, gently scratching Ravage's ears.

He purr-growled, rubbing his head against her leg. "Why did you come back?" she asked him, kneeling down to his level.

Ravage gently moved more into her arms, purr-growling, and showing that he was happy for her helping Soundwave. "Your welcome Ravage," she told him, gently petting him.

Harmony smiled and gently stood, and Ravage jumped up onto the bed. "You are going to stay the night Ravage?" she asked the panther who was curled up, nearly asleep.

Ravage shook his head, and Harmony looked confused at him. "Oh! You going to leave during the night?" she asked, now staring at Ravage.

Ravage nodded a little, looking tired, and Harmony smiled at him. "Well, rest while you can then. Just wake me up please before you leave, if you can," Harmony informed him, walking away from Ravage.

When she came back out, her oversized shirt and sweat pants were on again. "Night Ravage," she mumbled, climbing under the blankets that he _wasn't_ lying on.

When it came time for Ravage to leave, he just slunk out, locking the door as he had unlocked it. It was time to do some spying on the Autobots in the city, and it was late enough to catch some conversations. After all, he was a Deception, and he didn't hold promises, especially fleshies . . . but Harmony was different. He looked back and then jumped down, deciding that he would come back(5).

---------------------------------------------------

1)Cara gets annoyed with Harmony at times

2)It's not a dark scary alleyway, it's more like a mini-parking lot.

3)John refuses to let her go.

4)As much as he can.

5)Ravage is getting a little attached, since she _did_ save his 'father' Soundwave.


	4. Chapter 4

MoonRose91- Thank you desertcat, RoseGad, Draygon-Icewing, The Copper Arabian, SS-lover06,Seiberwing, and Rishan! Love you all!

Chapter Four

Ravage came up to two Autobots, laying down to listen in complete invisibility. He listened, hearing he was recording the conversation between the Autobot scientist and the one who had copied his boss. "Blaster, come on! This guy she called a jerk was really uncomfortably close to her, and she didn't like it. I want to give her a vacation," Wheeljack argued.

"She carried me out of the diner right after a really rockin' song!" Blaster argued back, looking annoyed.

Ravage slunk off, realizing it was unimportant, and soon overheard a conversation between Prime and another Autobot. He hunkered down, recording intently. "The energon is going to come through the city in moving trucks that will only have two Autobots in the front and in the back that are noticeable. I'll have a few others along the road, and hopefully we can use the parking lot near the apartment building that is four blocks away from Meal and Music. We'll need the owner's permission though, and we'll get a meeting tomorrow," Prime explained to the other Autobot.

"Sir, is it such a good idea to talk about this in the open?" the other Autobot, now identified as Ravage, asked Optimus.

"You are on guard duty tonight, and I needed to run the plan by you before putting it into action," Optimus explained to Prowl before walking off.

Ravage slunk off, and he snuck across the ground back to Harmony's apartment. He let out a growl as he was caught in a net and then lifted into the air. Ravage growled at the Autobots, and he started to claw at the net. He couldn't get caught, he needed to report to Soundwave!

Ravage growled viciously at the Autobots through the net, also attempting to claw his way out. Optimus shook his head at Ravage which earned Optimus a particularly fierce growl, though Ravage stopped attempting to claw his way out. "Let's get him back to the Ark men. Be careful though," Optimus ordered his men, walking away.

Ravage watched carefully as the removed the net and as they started to shift it to put him into a cage, he launched himself forward, managing to get out. The yellow Autobot tried to stop him and Ravage sliced his hand, which forced the Autobot to let him go. With a fierce growl, he ran off, turning invisible in the darkness. "Oh, Primus! Optimus isn't going to be happy," Mirage stated from off to the side, only no one could see him.

"Ah, be quiet Mirage! I got injured trying to make sure he didn't get away!" Bumblebee groaned, holding his hand.

As this was realized, Ravage had made it to Soundwave, and reported all that he had heard. Ravage then folded back up into a tape and flew back into Soundwave's compartment, barely a bit of guilt for not telling Harmony he had been leaving. She was just another human after all. Of course, that didn't stop him from remembering that she would help him as long as he didn't try to kill her.

The next morning, Harmony awoke in a slight state of panic, feeling the missing weight of Ravage. "Ravage?" she hissed, looking around for any sign of the panther.

After two hours of searching, a knock on the door snapped her out of her panic slightly, and she opened the door a bit. "Oh, hey Mr. Johnson. What's wrong?" Harmony asked the father-figure at the door.

"Well, I need your opinion on something," Mr. Johnson stated.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Don't you worry," she told him with a smile.

After five minutes was dressed in a simple t-shirt, and jeans, her hair pulled back messily, she ran downstairs. "Okay Mr. Johnson, what do you need my opinion for?" Harmony asked him, rubbing her eyes below her glasses tiredly.

"Well, the Autobots want to rent out the parking lot next door," Mr. Johnson explained to Harmony and she gave him a look.

"Mr. Johnson, just because I've stayed in your apartment building through some rough times and treated you as I would my father, doesn't mean you need my opinion," Harmony responded with a smile at him.

Mr. Johnson looked at Harmony and she laughed tiredly. "You should Mr. Johnson. They obviously need it. I need some sleep though, so, good night or good day, Mr. Johnson," Harmony told him, hugging him before going back upstairs, and locking herself inside her apartment.

She picked up her phone and dialed her boss' number. "Good morning sir, it is Harmony Angel Baton. I was wondering if I could use a paid day of vacation tonight?...Thank you sir, and have a good day...I'll try to sir...good bye," Harmony said before hanging up.

"Thank the Lord for kind men like my boss," she mumbled, collapsing back onto her bed.

She felt worn out, and sleepy, though her mind was running around in fear of what happened to Ravage. "I'm now mad at that panther," she groaned, sitting up.

She brushed her hair, and plated it into her usual braid, a few loose strands not nearly long enough to join the rest of her hair. She pocketed her money and keys, then went out for a walk, making sure the door was locked behind her.

Harmony walked out onto the sidewalk and started to walk around aimlessly. The cut back in money flow wouldn't really hurt her, Mr. Johnson always gave her time to pay off the rent. She groaned, rubbing her neck, and she crossed the street to the park.

As she walked through the park, she started to hum _All the Pretty Little Horses_. She sat on a bench, and started to sing it softly. "Excuse me," a woman called, and Harmony looked up.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked, looking up at her.

"Can you help me to find my puppy? He wandered off," the woman explained.

"Well what is his name?" Harmony asked the woman.

"Her, and Sugar," the woman corrected her haughtily.

"I will help you find Sugar ma'am," Harmony told her and walked off, calling Sugar.

As she called for the puppy she noticed that no matter how much she called, the puppy wasn't answering. She sighed, and started to sing _My Grandfather's Clock_. "_My grandfather's clock  
Was too large for the shelf,  
So it stood ninety years on the floor;  
It was taller by half  
Than the old man himself,  
Though it weighed not a pennyweight more.  
It was bought on the morn  
Of the day that he was born,  
And was always his treasure and pride;  
But it stopped short  
Never to go again,  
When the old man died,_" she sung softly and was shocked out of the song when a puppy, pure white with blue eyes, lay on her foot.

"Well hello little one," she greeted the puppy, picking up the puppy.

She yipped, squirming a little, and she licked Harmony's face. Harmony giggled, carrying the puppy back to the bench where she had seen the woman. She saw the woman, and walked up to her. "Is this your Sugar ma'am?" Harmony asked, holding the puppy out.

"Oh yes! I was so worried she would be run over by the Autobots by accident since they are moving through town! Thank you!" the woman said, taking Sugar, and walking off.

"Sweet little puppy. Ah, well, I'll just head home I guess," Harmony stated out loud, and walked out of the park.

She was about to step into the street when a horn honked, making her jump. "Hey! Miss Daydream! Want a ride?" Wheeljack asked, opening his passenger door.

"What are you doing here?" Harmony asked him, getting in.

"Ah, I'm on guard duty near your apartment," Wheeljack answered her, making a sharp U-turn.

Harmony squeaked loudly, and giggled. "Please don't do that," she scolded playfully at Wheeljack.

He parked in the mini-parking lot, and opened the door. Harmony got out and looked around. "Wow. People really clear the area when you guys come through, huh?" she asked Wheeljack.

Harmony squeaked when Wheeljack gently picked her up and placed her on the balcony. "For good reason. Ravage got the information to the Deceptions, and they could be here at any minute. Stay inside, okay Harmony?" Wheeljack explained to her.

"Ravage?" Harmony questioned, her voice going up an octave.

"He's a cassette of Soundwave's and is a spy. Turns invisible in the dark, and will kill a human on the spot," Wheeljack answered her, and Harmony looked confused.

"You've seen him kill a human?" Harmony questioned Wheeljack.

"Go inside Harmony. _Please_ don't come back outside till this is all done," Wheeljack begged Harmony, gently pushing her more to the door.

"Very well Wheeljack. Good day," Harmony responded, giving him a slight look for avoiding the question, and then went inside.

She locked the balcony door, and shuts the blinds. She picked up her violin, made sure it was in tune, and started to play. 'In times of confusion, music always clears my head,' she thought, closing her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

MoonRose91- Thank you desertcat, RoseGad, Draygon-Icewing, The Copper Arabian, SS-lover06,Seiberwing, and Rishan! Also, sorry it took awhile to update! Please forgive me!

Chapter Five

Wheeljack had transformed back, waiting for any sign of the Decepticons. As the first Autobot came through with a group of trucks, he didn't notice anything unusual, except the fact that Optimus was being a 'moving truck'. He knew better then to acknowledge Optimus though he felt horrid about it still. As he watched the energon and parts go by, he listened to Harmony play some string instrument.

"I don't think they are going to show," Wheeljack stated through his comm link.

"Are you kidding? We set up this entire thing, and even have Bumblebee sitting in one of the trucks!" someone shouted, and Wheeljack shuddered slightly in a flinch.

He couldn't tell who it was, but the next two voices that complained he knew came from the resident trouble making twins. "Shut it or the 'Cons will hear you!" Wheeljack snapped.

"Sorry," all three chorused.

"Yeah, especially since you are arguing about me risking my life is worth it!" Bumblebee stated.

The instrument stopped, and Wheeljack sighed. "What's wrong Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I _was_ listening to some music, but it ended," Wheeljack replied.

"Tune me in if it starts again please," Ratchet answered.

"Will do Ratchet," Wheeljack answered him, and went back to trying to pick up anymore music.

As the piano music started up, Wheeljack tuned Ratchet in. "Some skill, whoever is playing. Not the best in the history of the world, but really good. Sounds like someone who has been practicing the piano for over a decade," Ratchet stated.

"You are forwarding this to Jazz at the base, and he's saying these things, isn't he?" Wheeljack asked Ratchet.

Before Ratchet could answer back, the alarm went of. "Decepticons!" Wheeljack exclaimed, transforming.

The piano music stopped short, and Wheeljack sighed. "Listening time over," he stated to the air before going a little into the street.

The other Autobots had also transformed, and he shot at an annoying seeker. "Take this Autobot!" Rumble stated, and started to pound the ground, making quite a few Autobots, including Wheeljack, to fall.

This tremor also made a few buildings sway, and Wheeljack looked over at Harmony's building.

Inside the building, Harmony was struggling to get her piano out of the apartment building with Mr. Johnson's aid. They were nearly down the stairs when the tremor came through. "Are you all right?" Harmony asked Mr. Johnson.

"Just fine Harmony, honest. Let's just hurry up," he answered her, and Harmony shifted the violin case on her arm.

Many tremors later they had the piano on the sidewalk and were pushing it down the street to relative safety. "Why are we taking the piano with us?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"It's a family heirloom and I am _not_ leaving it behind to be destroyed in the building," Harmony answered as they pushed it into the safety of the underground hiding place at Mr. Johnson's other property.

"No wonder you got drinking problems. No offense Mr. Johnson," she stated, placing her violin on top of the piano.

"You heading back up?" Mr. Johnson asked her.

"No, I'll just play here," she replied to him, and started to play the piano.

The tremors barely shook the underground apartment, and Mr. Johnson was humming along. Outside, Autobots and Decepticons alike, were getting hurt, sending each other flying down the street. Harmony flinched as one landed on top of the bunker. "There goes that house," Mr. Johnson stated.

"You have it insured for everything under the sun, plus some," Harmony commented, going back to playing a random song.

"Not for a giant robot smashing it," he responded to Harmony's comment.

Harmony did a little weird shake of her head, and continued playing. The shaking didn't seem to phase her, though Mr. Johnson could tell from the shaking in her arms that she was scared by all of it.

After four hours, the tremors finally stopped, and Harmony ran up, looking around. "Do you have _any_ self preservation?" Wheejack asked, gently picking her up.

Looking worse for wear, he was giving Harmony a look. "Well, if you're trying to keep me well, how is the apartment building?" she asked him.

"A little dented, but otherwise okay. We'll patch it up since it is partly our fault," Wheeljack answered her.

"Well, until it's stable, no one should live in it," a logical voice stated.

"Hello. My name is Harmony and you are?" Harmony introduced, still in Wheeljack's hand.

"My name is Prowl, the military stratigest," he answered Harmony and she beamed.

"Can you help then please? I need some help..." Harmony started to ask, but Mr. Johnson cut her off loudly.

"Now, don't you start on that. You can live in the Garden Cottage all to yourself for the same lease. I was going to suggest it anyway for your birthday," he stated loudly up at her.

Harmony giggled and jumped a little in happiness which, in turn, made Wheeljack gently hold her. "Please don't do that Harmony," he pleaded with her.

"Oh, you are a big worry bot Wheeljack! I'm not going to fall off! I have some balance!" Harmony argued back with him.

He put her on the ground, and, with Mr. Johnson's help, pushed the piano back out, her violin case on the top. "To the cottage on the outskirts of town!" she exclaimed childishly.

As they pushed it down the street, Prowl stared at her. "She is entirely illogical," he stated, before transforming and driving off.

"No, just really open minded," Wheeljack argued back, though Prowl wasn't paying attention.

Wheeljack transformed and followed him. He passed Harmony and Mr. Johnson pushing the piano up a winding drive, Harmony saying something that got Mr. Johnson laughing. She paused, waving at him, and he honked his horn twice in reply.

"You like hanging out with them, don't you?" Mr. Johnson asked as they continued pushing the piano up the pathway.

"Yeah," she answered him, collapsing on the side of the road.

"Heavy thing, isn't it?" he asked the obvious, and she glared at him.

"It's a family heirloom, and I was **not** going to be leaving it behind!" she answered him, laying down.

"I tried to call my daughter yesterday. She picked up the phone, yelled at me to stop calling, and hung up," Mr. Johnson stated, and she sat up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson. I'll be sure to send you a present for Father's Day," Harmony answered him, and he gave her a fatherly smile.

"Well, let's finished getting this piano moved in," Mr. Johnson stated, and Harmony got up.

Thirty minutes or so later, the piano was set up, an improvised piano bench in front of it, and she was playing _God Bless America_, to which Mr. Johnson sung to off-key.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, end of Chapter 5. Sorry it isn't as long as normal, but I couldn't really get more out of it, before making her a little Mary-Sue. Most ideas for this chapter went that way, so I kept rewriting it.


	6. Chapter 6

MoonRose91- Hey! Thanks to reviewers of first _four_ chapters! Sorry this took so long!

Chapter 6

Tomorrow was Harmony's 21st birthday, and she was resisting the urge to now beat John, who was hovering around her, to a bloody pulp. Being rock and roll night, Blaster was back, though Jazz with the driver. "Come on Harmony, it was one lousy night," John stated, and Harmony rounded on him, fury in her features.

John visibly paled, realizing he had made Harmony's temper explode. It may take a lot to make her mad, but when she was, people had yet to pity the person she was mad at. "_One lousy night_!? That _one lousy night_ happened to be the one thing I told you that I would _never_ forgive you for, and you say it was **just** one lousy night! She went to _your_ apartment with you and you slept with her! I am _this_ close to taking my tray to carry food with _to your head_!" Harmony snapped at him, her voice not going over a deadly calm monotone whisper.

John had taken steps backward, and was shaking a little in fear. He had forgotten how scary she was when angry. Harmony walked quickly to the back, got her purse, and left in a fury. She walked down the street, and then collapsed against the wall, crying her eyes out.

"Okay, why are you out here, in the dark, by yourself, having no self-preservation, again?" Wheeljack asked, sounding like he was trying to cheer her up.

Instead of laughter, he got a sob filled, anger filled voice that said, "Shut up Wheeljack."

He flinched at her words, or would have if he wasn't a car. "Sorry. What's wrong and do you want a ride, let alone talk about it?" he asked, not even trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Sorry," she mumbled to him, before standing up, and running off, her black skirt bellowing around her, along with her jacket sleeves that puffed out.

She was running to the park, instead of home, and she wasn't going to stop. She made it to the park, but still heard Wheeljack calling out to her, and she ran farther into the park. "Hurry up you useless piles of scrap metal! Get this Energon out of here before those Autobots figure out it's here!" an angry, demanding, powerful voice ordered, and Harmony flinched.

She hid behind a tree, seeing the giant white robot. 'Not friend as of now, though I don't think I'll live an encounter right now, seeing as they all want something in the ground,' she thought, hiding behind a tree.

She tried to make a sound of surprise when someone covered her mouth and hissed, "Don't fight. I'm only doing this cause you helped one of us instead of running and screaming for your life. Also 'cause my bro, Ravage, seems to like ya, and I don't wanna have to explain why you are dead, got it?"

Harmony nodded, and she was released. "Get out of the park, and don't tell an Autobot _anything_ about me saving you! Go or I'll turn you into Megatron myself," the voice snapped at her, and she ran away.

She believed what he said, and she ran into the street. A screech of tires brought her out of her daze, and she saw Wheeljack in car mode. "What are you doing Harmony? Get inside!" he said, opening the driver's door.

She got in and placed her head on his wheel. "Harmony, I've yet to see you run out like that. What's wrong?" he asked, driving away from the Energon that was being taken from the park.

"_Wheeljack, this is Ratchet,_" a voice said over the radio.

"Yeah?" Wheeljack answered.

"_Decepticons in the park. Keep Harmony safe,_" Ratchet answered.

Harmony paled and they did a u-turn. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," Wheeljack stated.

All Harmony could think was, 'You can say that.'

Battle

Harmony was trying to keep out of the way, but it was next to impossible in the middle of a giant battle waged by giant robots. She turned suddenly and fell on her butt with an odd sound coming from her mouth. She was about to stand up when a familiar weight pushed her down. She smiled up at Ravage, and waved a little. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

He let out a purr-growl, and he let her up. She sat up and looked around. She hated fighting, and she slowly stood. She let out a cry of surprise when someone grabbed her. "I told ya not to tell the Auto-dorks!" the voice hissed, and Ravage let out a growl.

"Besides, Megatron ordered you brought to him," the voice added, and started to drag her off.

Ravage moved through the dark to get the one Autobot who would follow him. As much as he hated Mirage, he could get the stupid Autobot to follow him around. He took down the smallest, Bumblebee, and 'smelled' Mirage. He quickly ran off, knowing Mirage would follow him. Spies always followed other spies.

Unfortunately, Harmony was now in Megatron's hand, and she had already decided to make sure to never get there again. She wasn't sure on what was about to happen. His fingers kept curling slightly, like he wanted to kill her right then and there. Her eyes widened as one tip of his claws touched her head, and he smirked. Sure, she could be fearless, but she knew when to just shut up. "Sir, why do you need the femme?" a winged one asked, and at that she glared at him.

"Harmony! I know it's hard for your tiny little brain to comprehend, but my name is Harmony. Say it with me, 'Har', 'Moe', 'Knee'," she snapped, her temper at being referred as 'woman' annoyed her.

It had been something John did a _lot_. She didn't like him, and she pulled away from the claw, realizing she had just spoken. Megatron only eyed her and then looked at the winged one. "Well Starscream, it seems that the femme has a name," Megatron stated.

Harmony didn't say anything, and Megatron smirked. "Well, time to get what I want," he stated and walked toward the battle.

One thing Harmony noticed was he seemed to be restraining himself from killing her. 'Isn't that nice?' she thought sarcastically.

When she saw Optimus Prime, she knew that something, the Energon, was what they fought over. "Prime, do you know this fleshie?" Megatron asked, and opening his hand, showing Harmony.

She waved weakly, and Wheeljack stared at her. "Harmony!" he exclaimed, and she let out a sigh.

"You know, if you hadn't said anything, he might have just dropped me! I might have lived!" Harmony said, being brave again.

The claws coming down on her got her to shut up, and Wheeljack shook slightly in anger. "Um...can you please not kill me?" she asked softly, trying to get away from the claw.

The claw stopped a centimeter away from my heart, so Harmony shut up quickly. "Back away and give me the Energon, or the human gets squished!" Megatron stated.

Then the hand gripped Harmony tight enough to leave bruises. Harmony closed her eyes as his grip tightened, and she was positive that she would either die or broken bones would come around. Then, she went flying, and something snap. Before she passed out, she prayed to God it wasn't her arm.

-End Chapter 6-

Moon (the muse) smiles evilly, and laughs insanely.

Moon- Oh yes, a cliffie!

MR91- She's insane and like evil cliffies...when she writes them.

Moon nods happily, and then giggles insanely.

MR91- Just ignore her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- By royal decree by Cybernetic Mango, I must continue. In other words, THANK YOU!

Chapter 7- Painful Awakening

The fist thing for Harmony to realize was that she was in a _lot_ of pain, and the second was the fact that she the majority of the pain came from her side. The third was it _really_ hurt to breathe, and she let out a shaky sigh. What she would give to have...there was a weight on her arm.

A short groan got her eyes to open and she saw that it was only something to keep her down. "Oh, please don't tell me that it's broken. Please, please, don't be broken," she whispered.

Her hoped had died that Ravage would be there, but she jumped a little when someone says, "Your arm is fine, but your ribs, all but 4 or 5 of them are broken."

She looked at the voice, and saw an unfamiliar Autobot. "Who got me away from Mister 'Let Me Torment Harmony'?" she asked.

"Mirage, our spy. Though, he said the odd thing was he was really tracking Ravage, and lost him, when he saved you. Don't worry, he doesn't hate you," Strange Robot stated.

"Ratchet, is Harmony awake?" Wheeljack asked from somewhere.

"Yes, but _no_ visitors! She needs rest, not talk! Get out!" Ratchet ordered and Harmony let out a soft laugh.

"Ah, so you helped create the Dinobots, right? Wheeljack told me about you," Harmony whispered.

"Ah, your _that_ Harmony, the one that Wheeljack refuses to shut up about. No offense toward you, but he really talks us into recharge every night about how wonderful you are. In fact, you have few flaws," Ratchet stated, and Harmony blushed.

"No one says things like that. Besides, I have a nasty temper, and I have many horrid qualities that would make most run for the hills. He did," she whispered going back to sleep.

"Well, then you never heard Wheeljack Harmony. And besides, the guy who used to be with you didn't deserve you by Wheeljack. Of course, we only hear the evil pieces of him," Ratchet stated, looking at her vital signs.

Heart rate was a little off, and so was her breathing, but she seemed better right now. When she came in, she could barely breathe, and Wheeljack had been very worried, though that was understandable. In fact, she had taken a special place within Wheeljack's spark, and a different kind of spot in Blaster's. Oh, she really made Blaster mad, carrying him out of the diner that one night. "Can she have visitors now?" Wheeljack asked from his spot at the door.

"She's asleep now," Ratchet answered.

Wheeljack let out a little whine and disappeared around the door. He was sitting in the hallway, poking at the floor. He cared for Harmony, and he wanted her to be safe. Besides, he liked how well she played the piano. "You know, she isn't going anywhere for awhile," Mirage stated, and Wheeljack jumped.

Wheeljack eyed him warily and Mirage sighed, walking away. Most Autobots distrusted him anyway, and he went into his room. He really wanted to go back to Cybertron, and he looked distant.

Back at the med bay, Wheeljack had gone into recharge, leaning against the wall. Ratchet walked out, and sighed, then grinned at seeing Jazz. "Ah, Jazz, can you get Wheeljack to his room? He's finally gone into recharge," Ratchet stated.

Jazz nodded, and started to get Wheeljack up. Wheeljack half awoke, and walked sleepily with Jazz, muttering about something. Ratchet shook his head, and walked back into the med bay. Harmony was awake again, and she was smiling a little. "How long am I going to be slipping in and out like this?" she asked softly.

Ratchet sighed, and shrugged a little. "I can't say. Humans are odd, no offense," he answered, and Harmony nodded slightly in agreement.

"Yes, we are," Harmony agreed, closing her eyes with a smile.

She was calm here, surprisingly, though she didn't know where she was. Her pain was keeping her awake for now, but she would soon go to sleep. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "You are very lucky that your arm isn't broken. I was quite surprised," Ratchet stated, being careful to check her up.

"Ah, my prayer was answered," Harmony stated.

"A...prayer?" Ratchet asked.

"When some humans are in a tight spot, they pray to some Deity. I pray to God, others pray to some other god, usually the Head God or even a Lesser God for that subject. But music is my life...if my arm had been broken, I couldn't live. Oh, I'd be breathing and my heart would be beating, I just wouldn't be _alive_!" Harmony explained softly.

Ratchet didn't say anything, but looked thoughtful. Human culture wasn't entirely his area of expertise, though Jazz would know what she was talking about. Well, he knew, and he stated, "So your God is like our Primus?"

"Now I'm confused," she muttered.

"Explanations can be given when you are better," he interrupted.

"Why is their this weight on my arm?" she asked.

"You panicked earlier, and I needed something to keep your arm still while I got the IV in your arm. I don't trust Wheeljack's invention of shrinking us to last very long, so I was trying to hurry, yet be effective. The weight was placed on your arm, and you calmed down. Now go to sleep," Ratchet explained.

Harmony smirked, and nodded. It did no good to argue with doctors, or medics in this case. They always got cranky with their patients, and often got protective too. She dozed off, and Ratchet tried to move the weight. It was light, as it was meant to help keep her arm still, not trap it. The heart rate went up and he immediately placed it back where it belonged. "Do you have a dog or something?" he muttered.

Moon (the muse) laugh insanely

Me- What did you do now?

Moon- Me? What would I have done?

Me- You _always_ do something. It's what makes you crazy.

Moon- When are they going to figure out Ravage pretty much sleeps next to her?

Me- When I want them too! Oh, by the way, she's born on March 20, also known as the first day of Spring. It gives you a bit of time frame, doesn't it?

Moon- Not really! I mean, come on! What jerk

Me- John?

Moon- Oh, yeah. Moon is off hunting again


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Oh, I'm in a writing mood. I hope this will get some more hits, but it's okay if it doesn't.

Chapter 8- March 20th

When Harmony stayed conscious long enough for Ratchet to say she could wander around, she asked what the date was. "The twentieth of March," Ratchet answered.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head a little. "This isn't how I wanted to spend today. Can I go back into the city? Some friends of mine are expecting me. Just for a short time," Harmony stated, looking up pleadingly.

"No, I want you close by," Ratchet answered.

"Can I at least _call_ them so they don't worry? I've never missed today," she explained.

He held out a hand for her and she stepped on, clinging to one of his fingers. He placed her next to the phone and she smiled. "Thanks," she said, and dialed the number.

"Hey Cara! I'm sorry, I can't come. (Pause) No, that's not it. (Pause) Cara, I'm not dating anyone like George again! (Pause) No, Megatron broke a lot of my ribs. That's why I'm talking oddly. (Pause) No, he's a bad guy. (Pause) Cara, I'm telling the truth! I'm not dating 'George 2'! I swear! (Pause) Cara, I'm sorry. We'll do this another time. Okay? (Pause) I love you too Cara. Yes, just please tell the others. (Pause) Good bye Cara," Harmony said, her voice rising, and sounding a bit annoyed toward the end, ending sounding exasperated.

Harmony had sounded practically breathless the entire time, and she was breathing a little harder then he wanted her to. "Okay, back onto the monitoring table for you," Ratchet stated.

She sat down with a soft sigh in his hand, shaking slightly. "I haven't felt this bad in awhile," she muttered.

Ratchet didn't comment, and placed her back on the table. "Can she have visitors now?" Wheeljack asked.

Harmony shook her head a little, but Ratchet got her to sleep anyway. "No Wheeljack, but go down to the city. Find out what is so special about today," Ratchet stated.

"Why?" Wheeljack asked, not entering Ratchet's domain.

"Well, she got worked up over the date, and how she never missed today. I want to know what so important that she got so worked up about! She had a hard time breathing from it," Ratchet answered, and even deep down, it was purely because the date had put her in some danger.

Wheeljack nodded, transformed, and raced out of there. He knew exactly _who_ to go after, and he drove around. Then, he saw Cara, and he drove up to her, opening up the passenger door. "You can get in if you want," he stated.

Cara hesitated for a moment, and she slid in. Closing the door softly, he drove off slowly. "What's important about today?" he asked.

"For Harmony, it's her birthday. On _Earth_ it's the day we celebrate the day we were born," Cara snapped.

"You want to visit her? That is if Ratchet will allow it," Wheeljack asked.

Cara stared in surprise at the car. She sighed, and she said, "Go to Garden Cottage."

Wheeljack obeyed, and pulled up, recognizing the place. He also recognized the man standing there. "Mr. Johnson, want to visit Harmony if the alien will let us?" Cara asked after opening the door.

Wheeljack ignored the comment, and opened the driver's door. Mr. Johnson got in, and Wheeljack shut the door. "Good, now, to get Ratchet's permission," Wheeljack muttered.

"Well, unless Harmony is asleep, she'll start raising all get-up when she gets well enough. When she still feels unwell, she obeys doctors' orders," Mr. Johnson stated.

"How do you know that?" Wheeljack asked.

"Hey buddy, you've got her family in this car! I may just be her best friend, but I'm the sister she never had, and Mr. Johnson is her 'Dad' I guess. Besides, her mom was by herself, and Mr. Johnson was always there for Harmony. Now put the petal to the metal!" Cara explained.

Wheeljack sped up, dust flying up from around his wheels. "You could be a bit nicer Cara," Mr. Johnson stated.

Cara let out an unladylike snort through her nose, and sat back a little. "I should have you know that I take good care of Harmony," Cara muttered.

"Like the George incident?" Mr. Johnson asked in a hushed tone.

"I was 17!" Cara answered with a hiss.

Mr. Johnson shrugged, and looked away. Wheeljack pretended he didn't hear the conversation, and stopped in the base. He opened the doors and they got out. Wheeljack transformed and held out a hand to them. "Want a lift?" he inquired.

Mr. Johnson got on and with much hesitation, Cara got on to. "I wouldn't offer if this place wasn't so big," he explained walking slowly down the hallway.

"Yeah, I hate it! I'm like, what, 30 stories high?" Cara asked, slightly hysterical.

Mr. Johnson shook his head, and Wheeljack looked in on Ratchet. "Hey, Ratchet, today is Harmony's birthday. Can Cara and Mr. Johnson visit her? They're her family, of sorts," Wheeljack explained, and Ratchet rounded on him.

"How do you know they aren't working of the Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

"Cara hates the Transformers in general and Mr. Johnson cares too much about Harmony," Wheeljack argued.

He still hadn't entered Ratchet's domain, he knew better. As two friends, Wheeljack assumed, they respected each other's domain. Well, everyone avoided Wheeljack's domain for fear of their lives, but that was beside the point. "Fine. She's asleep though," Ratchet answered.

Wheeljack beamed, and Ratchet shook his head. He really disliked bending his rules, but he had a feeling if he didn't allow them to see her, they would sneak in. "Wow, she got run through the mill," Cara stated, sitting next to Harmony.

"Oh, she does not," Mr. Johnson argued.

"Some birthday," came the forced voice of Harmony.

Wheeljack smiled, and said, "Hey! I brought Cara and Mr. Johnson!"

Harmony smiled warmly at him, and nodded. "I can see that Wheeljack," she said, closing her eyes.

"You wear out my patient and she won't heal as quickly as I would like her to!" Ratchet warned.

"I'll get him out," Wheeljack whispered and walked over to Ratchet.

Whatever Wheeljack said, it caused Ratchet to let out a sigh. "You are going to lose an arm one of these days Wheeljack," Ratchet stated, picking up a First Aid Kit for Transformers.

They walked out and Harmony looked around. "I'm surprised you're here Cara. You don't like them," she stated.

Cara shrugged, and gently ran her fingers through Harmony's hair. "You look like George got to you," Cara muttered.

"He's in prison, so leave it be!" Mr. Johnson stated.

"He sent her to the hospital twice before then," Cara argued.

"Uh, she's here. Let's stop talking, okay?" Harmony muttered, and Cara nodded.

With a sigh, she lay down, resting her head on Harmony's stomach. Mr. Johnson just shook his head a little, and said, "Well, when my ride gets back..."

He was cut off by a loud explosion, and Cara sat up while Harmony beamed. "Wheeljack, the 'mad scientist' of the Autobots blew up yet another something," Harmony stated.

Cara growled and complained under her breath, laying her head back onto Harmony's stomach. "This isn't hurting, right?" she asked.

Harmony smiled and pet Cara's head a little with a smile. Wheeljack walked in with a grin, followed by Ratchet, both with a coat of soot. "Wheeljack, take them home," Ratchet ordered.

"I'm not leaving my Harmony hear with a mad scientist and various others who can squish her by accident!" Cara argued.

Ratchet sighed, and started to argue, but was cut off by Mr. Johnson's warning shake of his head. Wheeljack took Mr. Johnson home, and they didn't talk. Before Mr. Johnson left, Wheeljack asked, "Who is George?"

Mr. Johnson paused, and said, "I can't say. I promised Harmony and Cara I wouldn't discuss it any more then I had to. I don't have to right now Wheeljack. Maybe Harmony will tell you. I'll give you a hint though. Harmony was born with some sweet temperament, and patience that's hard to snap. She was also born with a lollipop on her head, and every horrible guy in the world who will treat her poorly knows it. Some are worse then others."

He walked away and Wheeljack went around on a long drive. In the middle of nowhere, he thought. He knew that on Cybertron, you hurt a femme, it was punishable by death, depending on the situation. One of the reasons was because there were few femmes around, but on Earth, apparently the punishment wasn't as severe. Wheeljack's alternate form shuddered slightly, and he backed up a little. From the hint, Wheeljack could figure out that Harmony probably hadn't had the best of luck with boyfriends.

For some odd reason, Wheeljack was undescribably angry. He didn't like the thought of people hurting Harmony, particularly if she wanted to be with them. His engine revved angrily, and he put the petal to the metal. A screech of brakes sent up a huge dust cloud as he thought, '_Ratchet is going to kill me when he finds out_.'

With a sigh, he drove back to the base, and snuck into the Med Bay. Luck was on his side, in a sense, as Ratchet wasn't in. "Hey, Cara, Harmony, it's still the 20th," he whispered.

Harmony looked at him and he held out his hand. With the two girls on his hand, he snuck out and up onto a cliff. "What are we doing?" Cara asked softly.

He pointed and the sun started to come up, bathing the sky in hues of colors. Harmony's eyes widened a little, and Cara watched Harmony with a small smile. "Good job," Cara whispered as Harmony beamed.

Of course, when it was all over, Ratchet's loud voice of, "**Wheeljack, when I find you, you are dead for removing my patient!**"

Wheeljack looked embarrassed, but otherwise pleased with himself. March 21st wasn't a good day for anyone, especially Wheeljack, who had to hide out in his lab to avoid Ratchet's wrath. Bumblebee took a complaining Cara home.

When Harmony asked why, Cara responded, "Someone else will guarantee you stay safe."

Harmony was just confused, but Cara knew. She felt that way about Frank, and she shook her head. She just needed to get it in her own time. '_Besides, a giant mad scientist is better then anyone else who's dated her,_' she thought.

-----End Chapter 8-----

Moon- Hey, you're making this Fluffy Romantic Stuff!

Me- Yeah, blame the other muse!

(Points to the Rainbow Colored Kitten sitting in a corner, mewing cutely)

Moon- You got to be kidding me!

Me- The Rainbow Colored Kitten is called Fluffy

(Fluffy mews cutely again)

Me- Fluffy is responsible for all Romantic Stuff.

Moon- Why did you give her bad boyfriends?

Me- Because that happens to a lot of people in real life. Some guys prey on some girls that are a little low on self-confidence. They want to feel superior. Unfortunately, Harmony accidently attracts them.

Moon- Oh!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Another chapter, and two more reviews. Okay, I'm a little sad now! Joking!

By the way, this might get a little odd, with OOCness.

Chapter 9- Oh What Fun

Harmony was starting to get restless, and she tapped her fingers on her arm. "When can I go home?" she asked Ratchet.

"When I say you can," he answered.

She let out a loud, long, and _very_ unladylike groan. She had been trapped in this bed for nearly 9 days _after_ Wheeljack had taken her to see the sunrise, which made her 21 now. "Ratchet, I think you are torturing her," came a new voice, and Harmony sat up.

The action caused her to hiss in pain, and for Ratchet to glare at the newcomer. "Oh, Mirage. Why are you here?" he asked, surprised.

Mirage was a recluse, rarely coming out, and he had yet to wind up in Ratchet's lair. "I wish to talk to Harmony," he answered.

Ratchet nodded and moved out of the way. "I'll have to kick you out though. If Wheeljack sees she has visitors, he might kidnap her again," Ratchet growled out, and started to do whatever he normally did, in Mirage's opinion.

Being kept prisoner here for 2 days, as that was how long Harmony was conscious enough really to start giving Ratchet some trouble, Harmony knew what he did. He went over the medical files, every day, at the same time, for the same length of time every day. Unless she went into a relapse, he wouldn't break the routine. "Ah, my knight shining armor has come to visit me," Harmony greeted with a smile.

At Mirage's confused look, she shook her head a little. "An Earth thing. Ask me at another time, and I'll explain it. Well, why the visit? Ratchet has been telling me about some of the Autobots, but he skipped you. Just said you were a recluse with his nose in the air because you were better off then anyone," she asked softly.

At Mirage's face she shrugged, and looked straight at him. "Of course, I rarely listen to gossip. If I had, I wouldn't be friends with Cara," Harmony added.

"You said 'rarely'," Mirage pointed out.

Harmony smiled, and nodded. "You expected me to be perfect? Wheeljack must _really_ be spinning tales if you got that impression," she stated.

Mirage looked at the frail, in his opinion, human that was still recovering from being nearly killed by Megatron. One, she seemed to concentrate more on his optics then anything else. "You know, you guys may be machine, but your...eyes, or whatever you call them, still show emotion," she stated, more like it was a careful observation then an actual statement.

Mirage stared and she closed her eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. "You've never done something like that before, have you?" she asked.

"Actually, I wanted to ask why Ravage led me to you. He had a purpose, and never once tried to shake me. He led me to you, and I want to know why," Mirage whispered.

A ghost of a smile was on her face, and she put one arm over her eyes. This action caused her discomfort, but little pain. "What can I say? I don't know what goes through the mind of a robotic panther," Harmony answered.

Mirage's optics stared, realizing that this human had come in contact with Ravage, a Decepticon known to have killed some humans, and walked away unscathed. She had smiled, as if remembering something happy about it. Coming from a human_ about_ Ravage was almost enough to make Mirage's head spin. "I'll leave you to rest then," Mirage stated.

"Will you come back? Maybe next time you can talk," she inquired, and he turned around, hiding his shock.

She hadn't moved, though Ratchet started to go over to check her up. "If I find the time," Mirage asked, and Harmony nodded.

He left and Ratchet looked at her. "You can't move your arm, can you?" Ratchet asked.

"Sorry, but I tried and it hurt. It's going to hurt more when you move it, isn't it?" Harmony responded.

"Yes it is. Brace yourself, though I'll be as nice as I can be," he stated.

"Means a lot coming from you," she muttered.

Gently holding her arm between his forefinger and thumb, he slowly lay her arm down next to her. Harmony's face was contorted in pain as she refused to cry out, though a whimpering sound of pain escaped. "At least your better then these buckets of bolts," he muttered as her breath came out in sharp breaths.

She was exhausted, and her side was sore. Ratchet let out a patient sigh, and shook his head. "I think that was enough to really hurt you Harmony. I like my patients getting _out_ of my domain you know," Ratchet stated.

"I know. Sorry," Harmony mumbled.

"Just don't do it again! Those ribs got the worst of it," Ratchet growled out and went off.

Harmony smiled, and closed her eyes. She slowly fell into an uneasy sleep that was more like a light doze. That's what she thought anyway, until something gently touched her arm to wake her up.

Jerking awake wasn't a good way to begin, and she let out a hiss of pain. An apologetic sounding growl sound came from the dark, and Harmony beamed. "Ravage," she whispered happily.

There, in the dark, was Ravage, sitting next to her on the recovery bed. She gently lifted her hand and he placed his head into her head. She started to rub him behind his ears slowly, being careful of her arm. "You know, my ribs are still broken. Thank Megatron for me, will you?" she commented, and he let out a soft purr-growl.

The sound of footsteps sent Harmony into a slight panic. Ravage let out a growl, and slunk off. "Ravage," she hissed.

In walked a small yellow bot, and she saw Ravage charge at him. With a snarl, Ravage slashed open the yellow bot's leg, and Harmony let out a strangled cry, though the yellow bot's shout of pain drowned it out. Ravage skittered around the yellow bot, showing his teeth, and he attacked the yellow bot again. Harmony heard more footsteps, and she risked it. "Ravage, get out of here or you'll be caught!" she exclaimed, and Ravage whirled around.

With eyes that searched her rushed at her, and leaped up next to her. With a gentle nudge he jumped over her, just as more Autobots entered the room, Harmony's breathing off. "Bumblebee, what happened?" Ratchet asked, and then noted Harmony was awake.

Mirage stared at her, and she closed her eyes, looking away from them. "Get him on the table! We'll fix him up and _then_ we'll question people. Or we can do both! Harmony's up, but her breathing is off! GET MOVING!" Ratchet ordered, and started to fix up Bumblebee.

She opened her eyes when she heard someone walk over, and saw Optimus Prime. She knew him, she saw him on the T.V. all the time. "Yes?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" he asked, and she closed her eyes again.

"A robotic panther attacked Bumblebee. I woke up shortly before he ca...got attacked," Harmony answered softly, her voice a little shaky.

"You changed your reply Harmony. You know, we won't be angry," Optimus Prime stated, and Harmony let out a shaky sigh.

Her breathing was still off, though she knew Ratchet was busy. She opened her eyes for a moment, then visibly flinched, seeing Wheeljack standing there too. She turned her head away, and refused to rephrase her answer. "I bet she's a Decepticon sympathizer," someone stated, and Harmony's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, yes, Megartron just gave me fake broken ribs, and fake pains. Oh, yes, I sympathize for them. Not in a whole, no, but did you ever think someone in their ranks might just hate this just as much as you?" Harmony retorted, and during her snap had risen slightly.

The end required her to fall slightly back with a soft gasp of pain. Her breathing was erratic, and Optimus looked at her. The pain, especially from sitting up, made her eyes roll back slightly. Her thoughts were, '_Damn, this hurts_.'

She rarely cussed, even in her head, but this really hurt. She gritted her teeth, and tried to hold back her pain. It didn't work, and her breathe came out a little, odd. Someone shouted for someone else, the pain pretty much erasing her hearing, and she felt some mask get placed over her face. "OUT!" came a familiar voice before she lost consciousness.

The Autobots allowed to stay were Optimus, Bumblebee (because he was still recovering), and Wheeljack, besides Ratchet. The wounds hadn't been severe on Bumblebee, which had been lucky for Harmony. Her ribs, due to her sitting up, punctured a lung. Ratchet was able to patch it up and get her fixed up. He promptly strapped her into one spot, and gave Optimus a look, though diminished by his temporary small size of a 6'4" human. "We're going to have to get a human doctor in here Optimus," Ratchet stated.

"That's just it. If we do, you know what will happen. They will accuse us of this, and we can't afford that right now," Optimus argued half-heartedly.

Wheeljack looked furious, and he suddenly stood up. With angry steps, he left, and Ratchet looked worried. "Optimus, stop him before he does something rash," Ratchet stated, and Optimus followed the _very_ angry scientist out.

"Wheeljack," Optimus called out, and Wheeljack turned.

Optimus had _never_ seen that look of pure fury on Wheeljack's face before. Optimus _had_ seen the look on other Autobots, when their loved ones had been insulted. "She wouldn't have been hurt if they hadn't said that! She would be fine, and would _not_ have been fighting for her life only a few minutes ago! She would be relatively fine, and wouldn't need to see a human doctor!" Wheeljack growled.

"Wheeljack, going after them won't solve anything," Optimus stated.

"Yeah, but it would make me feel better! They had no right Optimus!" Wheeljack answered, and he walked off.

Optimus was smart, and didn't follow Wheeljack. He had a strong suspicion anyone who entered Wheeljack's domain would run away, smoking. He turned around, and went straight back to the Med Bay. There, he saw Ratchet, back to normal, shaking his head.

"She's got some problems. We'll need to bring in the human doctor we're friends with," Ratchet stated.

"She got worse?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded, and Optimus sighed. He left, transformed, and went off to find Dr. Rush. Ratchet only looked after the two in his domain, and was surprised when Harmony whispered, "This hurts."

Ratchet rushed over, and looked at her. "How can you be awake?" he asked.

"Easily. Ravage came to visit me. We met before, in town. He's snuck into my apartment, and curled up at my feet. He snuck in and woke me up. Then Bumblebee came in and I tried to get Ratchet to hide. Instead, he attacked Bumblebee, and then I told him to run," Harmony whispered, tears slowly coming from closed eyes.

Ratchet stared at her, and realized that she was speaking the truth. He wouldn't turn her in, especially since she couldn't have aided him. Telling him to run saved the Autobots some harm actually, and he listened. Ratchet just shook his head, and said, "Well, you make unusual friends."

She was already back asleep. The next day, she was moved to a human hospital, and stayed for two months. The entire time, the doctors could never explain why there was dip in the mattress like a large dog had laid there. Harmony also spent the last month arguing with the doctors.

Going home was a blessing for her, as it meant being in Garden Cottage, and when she walked out, slowly, she saw a _very_ familier car. "Hello Wheeljack," she greeted as he opened up the driver's side door for her.

"Now, remember, don't do anything strenuous for another month!" Dr. Rush reminded her.

"I already got excused from work! What more do you want?" Harmony grumbled as the door shut for her.

Wheeljack drove her home, and parked himself where a car would rest. "Thank you Wheeljack. Aren't you going back to the Ark?" she asked as she got out.

"No. This way, I can drive you everywhere, and you won't get hurt without me knowing immediately," Wheeljack answered.

Harmony looked over at him, and smiled. "Okay Wheeljack. I'll see you later. To be warned, Cara's coming over later," Harmony answered, and went inside while Wheeljack settled down for the night.

-End of Chapter-

Moon- What is with this? Stop setting people up, yeesh!

Me- Blame Fluffy! (Points to the Rainbow Colored, _Very_ fluffy Kitten that mews cutely)

Fluffy- Mew

(Moon glares the Glare of 1,000 Deaths at Fluffy, and it proves ineffective)

Moon- It's not working!

Me- I can't let it, I need Fluffy. He's my other muse. (Hugs Fluffy protectively)

Moon- I hope he rots! (Storms off)

Me- Don't worry, and sorry about the severe fast forwarding. I didn't think people wanted to read about her two months of recovery. Just me though, especially since it would be the same thing over and over again. Thought you might get bored.

Fluffy- Mew.

Me- Hey! This is 7 pages long! Wow! (Even Moon is impressed.)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Sorry for the delay, but here is Chapter 10. Also, this skips over some time, since I was unable to get muse for the time between her moving back into her home and between this scene so I gave up on trying to do that.

**Chapter 10- Test Subject**

Wheeljack had an interesting time while spending all of his off-time (and some of his scouting time) with Harmony instead of in his lab. He had been a bit surprised when Cara, without thinking about it, had patted his hood and greeted him rather nicely on that night he had first stayed over, though other then that hadn't thought much about it afterwards.

Time passed and Wheeljack actually found it enjoyable to be around Harmony, but something always bugged him. Something was around and about at night, coming more often when he began to slowly move back to the base on Optimus' orders, which he had half a mind to disobey. So, by the time Wheeljack no longer lived there (four months after she had moved in, meaning it was now colder then when she moved in, around January), he was actually unnerved.

The winters around the small city (or large town) came with snow that went anywhere from a few inches to a few feet. This year, it was about two feet deep with more snow in the near future. Of course, there had also been a suspicious lack of Decepticon activity and Wheeljack had focused on attempting to create the large rifles that would be effective against Transformers to be used by humans.

Harmony had gone to work and done what was needed to stay alive while keeping her odd family together, which now included a few of the Transformers (mainly the Dinobots, who seemed to have gotten a tiny bit attached to her). Wheeljack had even taken her back to the base to show her some of his safe, though she had managed to turn her laugh into a cough at this, inventions for human use. She had been there when his lab doors imploded almost and shaken the base from his "safe" experiments, but listened all the same on how to use the stuff, should the need ever, and if Wheeljack had a say in it, never, arrive.

Right now, though, on this day, with the snow swirling outside, she was sitting on Mirage's shoulder. How she managed to do this, no one was really sure, but Wheeljack didn't know anything about it. The pair were speaking in low tones however and she only shook her head slightly at something. "Mirage! I swear, it's an easy concept. I should just introduce you to Cara…she might not like that though," she suddenly exclaimed, making the others stare at her.

"How would this…Cara help?" Mirage suddenly responded and the way Harmony suddenly smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead suggested that she really didn't want to explain again.

Their newest human friend had limited patience for some things, even though she could be incredibly patient in one of the lectures that she was given by anyone (mainly Ratchet) around the base. "Mirage…sarcasm is…let me get a dictionary," she stated and motioned lightly with her hand.

Mirage carefully obeyed and she went off to find the elusive book she needed to explain sarcasm to a giant robot. By the time she came back, she held a book, a thick, hard backed book, and Mirage placed her back on his shoulder.

"Sarcasm, the harsh or bitter derision or irony; can also be a sneering or cutting remark, a taunt of sorts. It's a noun," she answered and he looked at her.

"It is usually an insult, but can also be used in jest," she added, only to be earned with more of a look.

"Ask me an obvious question," she gave in.

"How is your rib cage?"

"Less obvious."

"How is your head?"

"Just dandy," she snapped out and smiled, hugging Mirage's shoulders slightly, which made him give her another look.

"Harmony, I give up on understanding sarcasm," he murmured properly.

She laughed lightly and slowly, before just relaxing. It was then that the alarm went off, startling Harmony. Mirage reacted quickly and caught her before placing her out of the way. "Decepticons!" Prowl called over the intercom and Harmony stared up at the speakers.

With a small shrug, she went to where she could view the battle outside. It was there that she watched the Decepticons fight dirty against the Autobots, though she winced in sympathy when she saw the Twins go at it just as dirty, possibly dirtier. The pair were something.

She sat back a little and then felt her heart still. The fight was going badly for the Autobots. Outnumbered and on the bad end, she felt she had to do something. Heck, she was the only one who _wasn't_ doing something.

Jumping down, ignoring the twinge in her side. Despite healing, she sometimes got twinges, which made her thankful that people didn't sing with their lungs. She moved along and slowly found her way to Wheeljack's lab.

"He's going to kill me," she muttered and began to work on getting what she needed.

Outside, the battle raged, gouging the earth, sending dirt, rocks, chunks of crust, into the air, hitting each other, allies and foes alike. Wheeljack was slowly losing ground in-between Rumble and Frenzy, trying to shake those Twins off, when he was saved by their Twins.

He didn't have time to be grateful before he was slammed into by one Thundercracker. He groaned and began to shoot at him pointblank, but his aim was off. Both sides were able to pull off strong hits when one voice suddenly rang out, "I would stop Megatron."

That got their attention and Wheeljack managed to shove Thundercracker away in a fury. He looked over and felt his Spark nearly stop.

Harmony was standing on the rock face, aiming a prototype at Megatron. "What's the saying? Oh, yeah. Don't bring a knife to a gunfight," she commented and her finger shifted toward the trigger when Megatron moved toward her.

"Hey, isn't that one of your things Wheeljack?" Brawl suddenly asked.

The likelihood Brawl would be stabbed or attacked in the near future went up rather significantly at that comment while Megatron only smirked at the human. "I'll win either way Megatron. Either I shoot you with this or I blow you up with this. Both are likely actually," she explained, a smirk growing over her face.

He stared and shook his head. "You wouldn't. You don't have the guts for it fleshling," he growled out.

"I may not have a choice."

That got them looking at her. The soft whine of something overheating reached Wheeljack's audios and he tensed, only to be stopped by Thundercracker. The quiet crunch of her shifting in the snow made Wheeljack pale.

"It's going to blow," he muttered quietly, fearfully.

Harmony didn't shift, just aimed at the leader of the Decepticons. "I'm not scared Megatron, just angry….okay, that's a lie. I'm terrified of you, of all of you actually, to a degree…but you tried to kill me. I take that a little personally," she commented, and her finger hovered over the trigger, the soft whine of the engines coming across the deadly silent battle field.

A human interrupted a battle that could have possibly destroyed the Autobots, made them stand down for an unknown amount of time. She protected those she cared for and she watched Megatron.

"Your move," she whispered.

-End Chapter 10-


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- (grins) And it continues.

**Chapter 11- Explosions**

The whine suddenly stopped and Harmony cursed as explosions rocked the area, sending her flying. The gun had fallen from her hands, a useless, empty mold, which made Wheeljack sigh in relief, before realizing that she had fallen in the middle of the explosion.

Fear gripped his spark and he began to rush through the troops, of both sides, when he saw something else. Ravage had something across his back, limp and was running away from the explosions, taking his time to head up the side of a cliff. He moved and Wheeljack ran after him.

He was stopped by a Decepticon and the fight was back on with two key differences; both sides were missing someone important. The Decepticons were missing Ravage and the Autobots were missing Mirage (and Harmony, though she wasn't really an Autobot).

The two spies raced out of range for the attacks when the cassette suddenly turned on Mirage with a snarl. The form on his back, which was a semi-conscious Harmony, fell off from his sudden turn, which made the robotic panther merely move in front of her protectively. "She needs to go back to the Autobots," he stated and Ravage growled loudly at him.

He waited and was surprised when the young musician wrapped her arms around the panther's neck. The Decepticon cassette didn't growl, just rubbed his head against her arm a little before backing out and running off, back to the battle while she slid back to the ground with a groan.

"Not the smartest thing I've done," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Mirage asked.

"Wheeljack's inventions…the gun was a fake though. The bombs…the bombs were real. The explosion were real. Oh, ow…that hurt, that really hurt," she answered and slowly began to sit up.

The sound of Megatron ordering a retreat entered Mirage's optics and he looked out. Taking steady, careful, aim, he shot one of the seekers, and then collected the human girl into his hands. Carefully, he held her close as he began to make his way down the side, to the group.

Wheeljack nearly crushed Mirage in getting to Harmony, all the while scolding her, even as she shook. She shifted nervously and suddenly looked over Wheeljack's shoulder. She seemed distant and slumped a little, just nodding at Wheeljack. The scientist, in the meantime, had taken her into his hands just as carefully, even more carefully, and was scanning her multiple times over.

He ran one of his fingers along her back, gently, and she slowly relaxed into she was in a light doze, then asleep, cradled protectively in Wheeljack's hands. She let out a sigh in her sleep and curled up while Wheeljack covered her. "It's not right that she falls asleep when I'm not finished scolding her about stupid and dangerous and idiotic…" he began to complain.

"And damn helpful!" Jazz interrupted and the group retreated.

Ratchet was not happy (to put it mildly) and Wheeljack was only too glad to leave with his little Harmony in his hands.

The scientist stopped short at that thought. Where had that thought come from in his processor? He looked at her, before gently brushing one of his fingers across her back again. When he got to his quarters, he went onto his recharge berth, having Harmony curl up on his chassis, like she usually loved to do, he began to think.

The soft warmth that came from his Spark caused her to relax and he watched her, in a fashion, before drifting peacefully into recharge. As he relaxed, recharged, Harmony dreamed soft dreams that belonged to her alone while outside, a black form tracked information needed for Megatron.

With some effort on his part, he slipped into the base and began to slink through the rafters of the Ark. He shifted and soon found himself in the Rec Room. The form shifted and watched, optics glittering cruelly in the dim lights that reached him. He began to record, before something he heard caught his audios, making his ears prick up.

"Yeah, I've never seen Wheeljack get so worked up. He was fighting through anyone who got in his way, half-mad with worry for that little human," one, Ironhide maybe, told Blaster, his father's rival.

Blaster let out a snort and shook his head. "What's so great about her?" he asked and Ironhide shook his head.

"You are just holding a grudge because she made you leave. Really, you should let it go," Ironhide commented.

The form almost made sounds of joy over Blaster's annoyance and let out a loud yowl of anger, surprise, as another feline form attacked him. Suddenly, the two forms fought before crashing to the ground, fighting for an upper hand…paw.

-End Chapter 11-


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Here's Chapter 12!

**Chapter 12- A Broken Cooling System**

Wheeljack and Harmony were both forced to awaken at a pounding on his door. The girl was still wrapped up, but Wheeljack kept her close to his spark, gently, when he opened the door to find Ratchet. "How soon can you build a cooling system for a feline Transformer?" he asked.

"Steeljaw get it ripped out?" Wheeljack asked, while Harmony listened.

"No, Ravage did. He's overheating badly," Ratchet answered.

Wheeljack almost dropped Harmony when she suddenly lunged forward and he was forced to concentrate on her. He was shocked when she was suddenly up and over, clinging to Ratchet. "Take me to him," she ordered in a voice that demanded that she be obeyed.

"And I'll need one of the AC controllers. It won't be as smart as a cooling system, but it will work," she explained and he nodded.

"Wait, what? She can't go near that psychotic panther!" he exclaimed without thinking and she glared at him.

He was suddenly very worried and she pitched her voice low. "How long Wheeljack?"

Ratchet seemed to sense her anger over it and Wheeljack seemed mute for a moment. "A few Earth weeks…" he finally answered and she looked at Ratchet.

It took a few moments for Ratchet to register that she wanted to get to Ravage _now_. He gently placed the human down and pointed. "Down the hallway, fifth hallway on the left, last door on the right," he explained and she took off with a defining limp.

Ratchet growled out curses about that and he focused on Wheeljack. "She's just worried. Best get to work, however. I'll have to get that AC unit…and I have a feeling that she'll be staying with the Decepticon for awhile…I don't even know if he'll let me repair him," Ratchet stated and went to retrieve the AC unit.

In the meantime, Harmony was walking, rather limping, quickly toward the door and it swished open. In the middle of it, Ravage was overheating and the steam was rising from his components, as he tried to fight them off blindly.

She was suddenly there, before they could stop her and Ravage turned, his jaws gripping onto her arm. He suddenly stopped at Harmony's soft cry of, "It's me Ravage!"

He immediately released her and she sighed softly, before collapsing, with Ravage collapsing next to her with a soft whine. His systems seemed to be overheating, badly, and she cooed softly.

She winced at the heat and they stared as Ravage kept close to her. She watched him and she began to fan her hands over the metal until an AC unit was set down next to her. Aiming it so it covered the panther, she blasted the cold air onto the panther, making his optics online with a low snarl. "Sorry," she stated, adjusting some settings.

She focused on that, not noticing how the doors were sealed and only one guard was left; Blaster, with all his Cassettes. His Cassettes that, due to Blaster's dislike for the human, also did not like her. Once it was settled to where Ravage was no longer in pain she suddenly moved and eased Ravage into her lap partially.

"Blaster, could I get some water? The AC isn't cutting it," she questioned gently.

"Why should I help that slagging waste of metal?" he demanded and Harmony sighed softly.

Ravage twitched and she slowly lay his head on the ground. As she moved towards him, she wasn't surprised by Steeljaw leaping out to face her. Ravage's warning growl made her throw her hand back and she heard the metal scrape lightly as he lay back down. "Because if it was Steeljaw, you wouldn't stop for an instant. Besides, perfect revenge. You can annoy Soundwave with the fact you helped take care of Ravage. But your choice. When the guard changes, I can just ask him," she responded and turned back to rest Ravage back on her lap, despite the low heat that gave that odd tingling sensation that just too much heat, but not enough to burn, gave.

She cradled his head in the crook of her arm and wrapped her other arm around just behind his front legs, ignoring how the heat that was probably going to give her burns. She didn't hear the swish of the door opening, focusing on Ravage.

The robotic panther had been badly damaged in his fight and she tightened her hold as he snarled at the approaching Autobot. "You can't be doing that right now Ravage," she commented and he growled at her in annoyance.

"He's not going to heal on his own. I need to work on him," Ratchet stated and she looked up.

The medic. He reminded her Hawkeye, from M*A*S*H, but without the womanizing. All he saw was injured Transformers. "Rav-…" she began to question, but he glared at her in a manner that said, 'he can touch me over my dead body'.

With that, however, he fell limp and shuddered, trying to work on cooling down while she worked on cooling him down as well. She bit her lip when her hands touched a particularly hot spot and she shifted the unit to focus more on that spot.

"Ice water would be nice…or ice packs or _something_ to keep him cold!" she cried out, sounding more like someone watching their friend die before them then a human who should fear, loathe, and despise the creature laying before her.

She sighed and leaned forward slightly, resting her forehead on a cool shoulder joint. There, she didn't move as the cold air blew across them, though it made Harmony shiver with cold.

She spent the entire first night fully awake, working on keeping Ravage cool as the guards changed.

She never abandoned him during the long hours between the dark of the night to the late morning.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – So, I got this PM…and this chapter is dedicated to IDoNotSpeakSportsCar. Well, sort-of. I have it written on paper, but that PM was the kick to the pants I needed to type it out. Of course, that was after searching and finding out that I hadn't posted it yet. Yeah….that happens sometimes.

**Chapter 13 – Two Weeks**

Ravage eventually had just half shut down, allowing Ratchet to get in there and do patch jobs. The new cooling unit was not finished, though this was half because Wheeljack was wondering where Harmony and Ravage had met. Though what really bothered him was that he hadn't seen Harmony in two weeks.

Taking a break, he slowly exited and began to walk down the hallways, heading to where Ravage was a prisoner. He entered the room and stared at where Harmony was asleep, curled up like an innocent child. The robotic was partially curled around her, his optics glinting warningly at Wheeljack. Not that he could do anything, seeing as he was now partially repaired, he was in a cage. Which also happened to be where Harmony was.

He took a step forward and Ravage growled. Wheeljack stopped with a glare. "Shut it. I'm the one making you a new cooling unit. Besides, I'm only seeing if Harmony's all right."

Another growl, this one of annoyance. "I figure you're not going to hurt her. You have the perfect chance right now. I just needed to see that, okay? You overgrown kitten."

This snarl made Harmony twitch and she slowly began to wake up. "Ugh, Blaster, go away."

Wheeljack cycled air through his systems and gave her a look. "It's me."

"Oh. Hey 'Jack. Um, can you come back? I'm really tired."

Wheeljack knelt down and gently tapped against the floor. "I think you can leave Ravage for a few hours to get some sleep."

"Actually, no. Blaster keeps antagonizing him and the thing between Ravage attacking him, is me. Because these bars don't do anything."

Wheeljack sighed and suddenly got down, laying down in front of the cage. "Fine. Do you want to sleep there or on my chasis?"

She sat up and gently pet Ravage before getting out, locking the cage door. Wheeljack helped her up and Harmony easily fell back asleep in her usual spot while Wheeljack fell into a very light recharge, one over-sensitive sensor pointed at Ravage. The panther didn't make a move for the few hours Harmony wasn't guarding him.

**End Chapter 13**


End file.
